The Last Test in School Life
by Xoverguy
Summary: Lilo is now Stitch's girlfriend, but he moved out of Hawaii. She wants to see him again, but in order to do that she must finish her last High School test. Please R&R. Princess Pac and Xfilescullygirl are welcome!


This story popped into my mind on my last day of High School. Most of the events in this story are based on my real life. Hope you like it Princess Pac! I also hope that Xfilescullygirl can see this. Alternate Universe (AU)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the song "It doesn't matter"

**The Last test of School Life **

**Date: May 16, 2013 **

Wow, It's finally the day before the last day of school! Lilo remarked full of happiness. If I finish these last two days, I'll officially graduate from High School!

Lilo is now a beautiful lady of age 18, she still lives in Kuwai, but a lot of things have changed, the most notable being this: Stitch is no longer in Hawaii. Four years ago, the whole family left to the state of Oregon for a year. After this they were going to return to Hawaii, but Stitch decided to stay, because he found better education opportunities there. This separation made Lilo sad, but they promised to keep in contact. For the last four years, Lilo and Stitch have been communicating via telephone and e-mail. During the summer of the third year, before Lilo entered twelve grade, she discovered that she regarded Stitch as more than a friend or a brother. She didn't know how but she actually fell in love with him. She called Stitch and confessed her feelings to him, and was surprised when she discovered that he had equal feelings toward her. He later asked her if she would be his girlfriend and she accepted. After this they promised to each other that they would meet again, after Lilo finished High School. Grade twelve was hard for Lilo and most of the time she got discouraged and thought that she would never get to see Stitch, even though she was saving money for the trip. But Nani, Lilo's older sister who is now married to David, always encouraged her to keep on going. Lilo took this advice and, finally, she made it to the present day, the day before the last day of school.

Lilo hurry! Nani called from downstairs. You have to get to school! Remember to put on your talented student uniform, because today your group is going to be recognized by the mayor!

I'm almost ready! Lilo called back. Then She finished changing, went down to eat breakfast, and then Nani took her to school.

**Later that Morning:**

Hi Lilo! Angel called to her. (Yes, Angel is in High School.)

Hi! Lilo answered. So you seem to be coming to the Mayor's recognition ceremony with the other students?

Yep! Angel answered. But there is a problem for both of us. Tomorrow Mr. Medium is going to give us his final test!

What! Lilo asked surprised. He only has today to give the material, and we're not going to be here!

Well he's dead serious about it. Angel said with a confirming nod.

So this is going to be the last test of our school life, huh? Lilo asked.

Yep. Angel answered.

Well then, see ya later. Lilo said as she left.

After that chat, Lilo entered the bus that was going to the mayor's office. She discovered that besides Angel, Victoria was there too. When they got there, the whole group was escorted into the auditorium. During the time that it took to get the ceremony prepared, Lilo chatted with Victoria and Keoni. The recognition started and then finished a while after and everybody was either exiting or having a few of the snacks provided for the students.

Lilo was trying out some of the snacks when she felt that she was starting to get a stuffy nose and a scratchy feeling in her throat. "Oh, no. I think I'm getting sick." She thought.

She returned to the school with the other students and called Nani to pick her up. When Nani took her home, Lilo explained that she didn't feel too good. Nani then sent her to bed, but even though she rested she still felt bad. Later David came from work and Nani told her that Lilo was feeling sick. Then he took a good look at Lilo. "Wow Lilo, you really do look sick. You should take some vitamins and medicines and go to bed early.

But I have math homework to finish and Mr. Medium is putting his chemistry test for tomorrow. Lilo protested.

What! Nani asked surprised. He's going to follow through with it?

Yeah. Lilo said.

Then Nani mumbled a few things about how short notice the test was, but later, she started checking the chemistry material while David was helping with the math homework, due to the fact that Lilo wasn't in condition to be doing homework. While they helped her with this, Lilo went to bed in hopes that the last day of school would be a quick one.

**Date: May 17, 2013**

The alarm woke Lilo up. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was still sick with a sore throat and a stuffy nose. She at first felt like she didn't want to go to school, but she had to. It was the last day of school, and besides, Nani said she would bring her home to rest during her free periods. She had to hurry, since she had an Advanced English test to do and math homework to turn in. She got up, ate a healthy breakfast, and was taken to school. English and Math weren't as bad as she thought, and they passed by quickly, so the last thing was the chemistry test in last period. Lilo called Nani and she brought her home to rest. Lilo was asleep until about 12 o'clock.

Lilo! Wake up! Nani called. You need to have some lunch before you take that last test!

Unngh! Lilo moaned. After five minutes she got up. Later they entered the car and went to pick up the lunch Nani ordered. When they got to the restaurant Nani sent Lilo to pick it up, but for some reason it was taking a long time for the food to get there. When the food finally came, Lilo returned to the car.

Why did they take so long? Nani asked her. I ordered a half-hour ago!

It seems that they couldn't understand the writing on the order sheet. Lilo answered.

Nani checked the food and noticed something else.

Arrgh! They even forgot the beans that I ordered with the rice! Nani yelled in frustration.

That not important now. Lilo said. The test it going to start in ten minutes!

While they were driving to school, Nani was trying to review the basics of the test to Lilo while she was eating, but since Lilo was also sick, she could only get the general idea, nothing else. When they got to the school, Nani gave her a kiss and told her: "Remember, It's the last test, then you're free!"

Lilo entered the chemistry class. Angel was already there and everybody already started. She got one copy of the test and started on it, but later her stuffy nose was starting to bother her. "I wish Victoria's pet experiment Snooty was here. He could really help me with my nose." (In the Snooty episode of the Lilo and Stitch series, this experiments new purpose was to be a nose cleaner for Victoria. I know, gross, but also kind of funny.)

Most of the time passed and the test seemed easier than she thought it would be, but then she got to a few parts that stumped her completely. "What is this thing talking about? Nani didn't run across this." She then decided to turn the test in with what she had, but Mr. Medium encouraged her to continue. He even gave her extra time and a few hints to get her brain going. Lilo was surprised and pleased when she actually completed the test. She then turned it into Mr. Medium and thanked him for the help and gave him a goodbye just in case that would be the last time she sees him. Then she runs out the door.

She runs as fast as she can out of the school grounds, not caring if she was sick or if people thought she was crazy. She did it; she finished the last test of school life. She didn't care about the grade she got, only that she completed it. Of course, things in Honolulu College would be a lot harder than this, but that didn't matter right now. She was already looking forward to the fact that, in a few weeks, she would see her Stitch, her boyfriend, her boochi-bu. As she ran, she remembered a song she heard in a video game that used to motivate her. It went something like this:

* * *

"**It doesn't Matter"** **(Sonic's theme song from Sonic adventure 2)**

Well, I don't show off, don't criticize,

I'm just livin' by my own feelings,

And I won't give in, won't compromise,

Cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold.

I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough,

But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word,

Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason,

I got my way, my own way.

It doesn't matter now what happens,

I will never give up the fight,

Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,

It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right.

Well, I won't look back I don't need to,

Time won't wait and I got so much to do.

Where do I stop, now it's all a blur and so unclear,

Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong.

It doesn't matter now what happens,

I will never give up the fight,

Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,

Place all your bets on the one you think is right.

It doesn't matter now what happens,

I will never give up the fight,

Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,

It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right.

Oh, no no no!

It doesn't matter!

* * *

The music fades and Lilo runs over the hill, then the view fades. 

**The End.**


End file.
